


【fourze】校长室里

by richardtata



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardtata/pseuds/richardtata
Summary: PWP搞速水校长
Kudos: 3





	【fourze】校长室里

**Author's Note:**

> #PWP  
> #ooc  
> #cp算是理事长×校长，不过是工具1没有cp感只是想搞校长

「请吧。」

像是被他轻蔑的态度冒犯到了，上门拜访的警官犹疑地说：「恕我直言，贵校的负责人应该是校长吧。」

「速水校长。」我望光明安然坐在校长室的办公椅上，脸上是一种奇异的笑容，「他现在不太方便，这里暂且交由我管理，还有什么问题吗？」

警官仍想说些什么，但最终点点头，看着他把写着速水公平名字的金属桌卡摆正，随后双手交握，又重复了一遍，「请。」

「那么，打扰了。」

速水的心脏狂跳着，绷紧了肌肉缩在桌角的空隙，对一个成年男人来说这片空间实在太过狭隘，他几乎是跪伏在地上，校长室的地板把他的膝盖磨得生疼，连换姿势都不是一件容易的事。

位于上方的理事长却像是完全忘记了他的存在，架着双腿毫不留情地侵占了桌底为数不多的空间。速水抬起上身，将肩膀和手臂贴在桌底上壁给对方让出位置，一边开始暗暗唾恨宛若偷情一样的现状。

速水不敢深呼吸弄出太大动静，他小心地喘着气，理事长与警官正在谈话，他听不太清，对方心情尚可，避免尖锐的问题和质疑，拒绝继续调查的请求，难得在一个不重要的普通人身上多花了一点时间。他似乎是要站起来，又将脚往下压了些，离速水的胸口只剩一点距离。速水的注意力集中在那只皮鞋上，在他胡思乱想的时间里，不偏不倚地踩在他的外套上。速水眯着眼睛，提起外衣的一角将它从理事长的鞋底抽出来，没等他为自己短暂的胜利感到庆幸，对方的鞋尖挪动了位置，缓慢地抬起来然后再一次沉重地踏在速水敞开的衬衣上，带着恶意的碾磨让速水颤抖起来，鞋底凹凸不平的纹路只隔一层布料随意的在他的胸膛上踩踏着。

这是被当成脚垫了吗。速水抽动着嘴角，因为莫名的羞辱冷下脸。

衬衣上的污渍像一串暗色的烟灰，皮鞋从他的胸口移到乳首，划着圈玩弄他柔软的胸肉。与被人亲手抚摸的感觉不同，鞋底并不温柔的触感弄得他很不舒服，但他确实产生了一丝快感，冰凉的、坚硬的鞋尖在速水的乳首上点了两下，力道不算大，没有要让他感到疼痛的意思，更像是在调情一样。速水因为这个想法一阵恶寒，尽管是他自愿的，想要保住自己而与这个年长自身许多的男人维持着不伦不类的关系，对方也乐意使唤他给他展现价值的机会，想到这里，速水无端生出一股怨怼的情绪。

他调整好面部神经，确认察觉不出任何不对劲的地方，胸腔里的氧气被挤压出大部分以至于他艰难地叹着气，踩着他的皮鞋从容不迫地继续给予他羞耻的快感，速水抓住了对方的西装裤腿。理事长停顿了一下，架起的腿被放下来，速水像一条溺水的鱼，挣扎着妄想从水缸里跃出来，办公椅上的人完全不曾给他这个机会，惋惜一声然后踩住他的鱼尾巴。

「呜…呃啊。」

速水咬着下唇，发出很轻的呻吟，他的胆子很小，在理事长的皮鞋沿着他的膝盖踩到大腿时就忍不住出声，由于害怕而畏缩着身体，最终，鞋尖停留在他双腿间的私处，稍作停留便开始磨蹭。速水感到脑袋晕乎乎的，老实说一点也不好受，可是偏偏在这样难堪的情况下他的性器逐渐有了反应，让他怀疑自己是不是有受虐的倾向。大约是察觉到他的反应，速水听见对方发出一声笑，但他此时也没有那么多心思管这些，快感堆积起来，性器束缚在裤子里涨得难受，鞋底又很快蹭过柱身，亵玩敏感的根部。速水在出汗，他空出一只手撩起垂下来的头发，原本精心打理的发型变得凌乱，膝盖因为长时间跪在地上开始发麻，他被调教过的身体并不满足于这样简单的玩弄，自觉地让鞋尖擦过性器的顶端借着其中的缝隙自慰起来。

不听话又喜欢到处发情的宠物，理事长做一个为难的表情，向正在写笔记的警员招了招手。

「今天就到此为止吧。」他坐正身体，引得警员注目，将座椅向后退开一些，使得桌底的空间变得宽敞，「差不多也到了放学的时间。」

他们又交谈了几句，之后警员离开，在校长室的门关上的下一秒，速水就射了出来，他满面潮红，几乎是瘫倒在地上，勉强直起上半身。理事长用分辨不出喜怒的声音喊他天秤座，他被对方托着下巴抬起脑袋，一副还没有从欲望里走出来的表情。「张开嘴巴。」速水跟着对方的命令顺从地迎合，扑面而来带着浓厚的雄性气息充满了他的鼻腔，速水伸出一截舌尖把阴茎顶端的粘液全部舔干净，随后把嘴唇凑上去含住整个头部，慢慢深入，他努力地张着嘴巴直到控制不住涎水从嘴角流下来，用温暖的口腔黏膜包裹着性器，速水做了几次深喉就把阴茎吐出来，不管是不是多来几次，他都忍受不了被顶到喉咙干呕的感觉。他的舌头舔过柱身表面的青筋，把整根性器侍弄得涨大了一圈，泛红的阴茎拍打在他的脸侧，理事长的手插在速水的头发里抚摸，仿佛他是一只乖巧的猫咪，又将性器重新塞回速水的嘴里，速水在他看不见的地方翻了个白眼。真是不让人消停，他更加卖力地舔弄起来，脸颊一侧微微鼓起。

理事长摁着他的脑袋捅进去，每一次都肏到了咽喉，速水有点想哭，他的眼泪随着被进入的动作一起落下来，柔软的舌头胡乱抵抗着入侵的性器，反而更像是在刻意讨好对方。他发出「呜呜」可怜的声音，受尽了委屈，但是没有起到积极的作用，只会愈发想让人狠狠地肏他的嘴。理事长再一次把脚踩在速水半软的性器上，速水微微瞪大眼睛，快感如同在折磨他一样又痛又爽，他射出来的精液黏糊糊地贴在下腹部很不舒服，索性用一只手扶着性器吞吐然后解开了裤链。理事长如他所愿将鞋尖上移抵在他小腹的位置，默许了其他举动。

「我望大人，咳……您觉得如何？」话是这么说，不过面前的人完全没有要射给他的意思，天秤座开始思考是不是自己的魅力有所退减。他的手指滑到理事长的大腿上，借力将自己支撑起来。理事长念着「Libra」的代号，微妙的、命令的口吻，和呼唤下属时的声音有些不同，不走心地赞赏了他几句，大概是夸他在某些方面确实很好用。这一切都是为了什么……速水恍惚起来，剩下的脑细胞不够他再想更多复杂的问题，他不记得自己是怎么坐到办公桌上，压倒了一大片文件，玻璃和书页叮叮咣咣撞在一起，他不太顺利地脱掉裤子，膝盖上的红肿惹得他小小的痛呼。

似乎在照顾他的不适，理事长的手掌按着他的膝盖向外分开双腿，然后朝他点头。这是可以开始的意思。速水咬着嘴唇，从上衣口袋取出避孕套，撕开包装戴在对方勃起的阴茎上。担心对方会久等，速水简单的给自己做了扩张，他的小穴已经湿润了，手指拨开两瓣大阴唇，在嫩红色的阴蒂上搓了几下让更多的淫水流出来作润滑，他的手撑在书桌上，因为紧张有些发抖，股间的入口像扇贝一样打开了。

理事长的阴茎顶着他门户大开的地方一插到底，扩张做得不够，速水扭曲的脸上一片惨白，他咬破了嘴唇，口腔里多了血腥的味道，速水舔着嘴上的伤口，小腹的肌肉轻微痉挛着，伴随他哭泣的呻吟强迫自己适应这根闯进身体里的凶器。

最初的疼痛过去以后，酸涨和细小的快感在他的身体里四窜，避孕套表面的凸起和纹路磨得阴道的内壁敏感地收缩着，淫液飞溅，落到速水还没有看过的纸质文件上。待会他收拾起来可是会很麻烦的，速水想，自暴自弃以后便不再压抑粗重的喘息，他放荡地叫起来，就像任何一个被男人肏到失神的娼妇一样。他的叫床声又媚又软，在激烈的肉体拍打间这些淫言秽语仿佛催情剂，火上浇油，他被粗长的肉刃破开身体，阴道里的软肉吮吸着肉棒上的青筋脉络，身体自动地记住了这根东西的形状并且为此而兴奋。

「呜嗯……好棒，太深了，快…再快一点……肏我…」速水尖叫着，性器再次挺立起来，随着被插入的频率一下一下往外吐着精液，他来不及抚慰，只能伸直了腰肢迎合侵犯，每一下都精准地摩擦过他的阴核，不知是巧合还是故意的，速水叫床的声音软下来，然后发出被欺负过头的呜咽，喷出一道透明的潮吹液，宛如失禁的感觉让他下意识想要夹紧双腿抵抗，却正好遂了别人的愿，修长洁白的腿好像天生就该缠在男人的腰上，一边摩挲着对方腰间的衣物同时在快感的催使下稍稍勾紧。

速水仰躺在桌面上，从中途被解开的衬衫里露出半个胸膛，他先前被折腾过的乳头巍颤颤地立着，乳晕周围的皮肤被鞋底擦过变得红肿。将性器捣进他身体里的人愉悦而满足的长叹，理事长居高临下地望着他，难得有些不舍，天秤座留下来终究是有些用的，当消遣的工具似乎是他最大的优势了，要多宠爱一些也不是不行。

尽管速水已经想要咒骂，可他实在不知该说些什么，他的身体习惯于被人随意操弄，小穴也被翻搅得一塌糊涂，媚肉跟着阴茎抽出的动作向外拉扯，有些爽过头了，速水垂下眼睛，探出舌头喘息，看上去像一个只是被迫委身于男人、纯洁的婊子。

他被勾起下巴，随意地摆弄湿滑的舌头，然后温顺地舔着对方的手指。他感到对方在他的阴道里快速冲刺了数下，隔着避孕套射精，随后抽出了性器。速水的双腿间沾满了属于自己混乱的液体，他伸手摁了摁没法合拢的小穴，成熟又淫靡，仍然残留着塞着器物的感觉。速水张开嘴巴咬住往他口中放入的性器，将那层薄薄的避孕套用牙齿叼着取下来，似乎能尝到精液的味道，速水没有立即吐掉沾染液体的透明塑胶袋，他耸动着喉结，把避孕套含在嘴里露出一点痴迷的表情。

他注意到身上的人坐回校长室的椅子上，于是扶着桌面勉强站稳，摇摇晃晃地趴在对方腿上。


End file.
